warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Horseplace
The Horseplace'' is located between WindClan and RiverClan territory. Location The '''Horseplace is the location near the lake in which Twolegs keep their horses.Revealed in Starlight, page 227 The Horseplace is a Twoleg stable, called the Hare Hill Riding Stables.Revealed in Starlight, Twoleg's point of view map It is adjoined to a few Twoleg Nests, in which a few Twolegs live. Also living there are Smoky, Floss, and Floss's unnamed kits, along with a dog named Pip.Revealed in Twilight's Allegiances Daisy and her kits, Berry, Hazel, and Mouse also used to live at the Horseplace.Revealed in ''Twilight, page 136 History In the New Prophecy Series ''Starlight ::The cats at first use it as a marker for GatheringsRevealed in ''Starlight, page 109, and a place to meet before they find their camps. They meet Smoky and Daisy on their way to a Gathering near the Horseplace,Revealed in Starlight, page 226 and the loners tell them they live there.Revealed in Starlight, page 227 Eventually, the Island replaces the horseplace as a gathering place.Revealed in Starlight, page 320 ''Twilight ::Daisy shows up in ThunderClan territory with her newborn kits.Revealed in ''Twilight, page 135Squirrelflight asks what they were doing there, and she tells them that when another loner, Floss, had her kits, they were taken away from her by the Twolegs at the horseplace.Revealed in Twilight, page 136 She asks if they will help them, and Cloudtail and Squirrelflight agree at once.Revealed in Twilight, page 137The patrol brings Daisy and her kits back to ThunderClan camp,Revealed in Twilight, pages 137-138 and Ferncloud and Sorreltail helps Daisy and her kits settle into the nursery.Reveald in Twilight, pages 138-139 ''Sunset ::Daisy returns to the horseplace after finding out the tip of Berrykit's tail was cut off by a fox trap.Revealed in ''Sunset, page 169 She leaves when his tail is healed and he is in stable condition to travel, for she feels her kits' safety is threatened in the forest.Revealed in Sunset, page 183 Brambleclaw and Cloudtail go to bring them back, nearly getting trampled by the horses until Smoky rescues them.Revealed in Sunset, page 188 They spend the night in the hay in the stable, until Daisy and her kits are persuaded to leave for ThunderClan again.Revealed in Sunset, page 194 In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River'' : Pip, the horseplace dog, chases Willowpaw and Hollypaw. They run into a RiverClan patrol, and they tell them to stay near them. The patrol, Willowpaw, and Hollypaw run until they reach a grassy slope. Pip stops chasing them and goes back to the horseplace. Reveald in Dark River, page 197 : A WindClan patrol comes, and they ask the RiverClan patrol what they were doing.Reveald in Dark River, page 199They reply that they were being chased by Pip, but they do not believe them, saying they only smelled dung.Reveald in Dark River, page 199Ashfoot orders them to get off their land, and that they would be doubling the patrols from now on and Tornear adds that they would be battle ready.Reveald in Dark River, page 200 ''Outcast :: When the patrol that is going to the Tribe of Rushing Water cross WindClan territory, they pass the horseplace.Reveald in ''Outcast, page 155There, Jaypaw picks up the scent of the horseplace cats and the horses, but Smoky and Floss do not come out to greet them.Reveald in Outcast, page 155 Jaypaw pricks his ears when he hears distant barking, but then decides that the dog who lives near the horseplace was too far away to be a problem.Revealed in Outcast, page 155 ''Sunrise ::The traveling cats, who are going to find Sol and question him about Ashfur's death, stop at the horseplace to visit Smoky and Floss for awhile.Revealed in ''Sunrise, page 50 Brambleclaw tells Hazeltail that Smoky was her father, and her eyes widen with astonishment.Revealed in Sunrise, page 51She greets her father, and he introduces her to Floss.Revealed in Sunrise, page 51 She is delighted to see her father,Revealed in Sunrise, page 51 and shows him a few battle moves.Revealed in Sunrise, page 52 Smoky and Floss then asks Brambleclaw if they wanted to stay for the night, but they don't.Revealed in Sunrise, page 53 Hazeltail tells them that they were on the trail for a killer, and they are scared.Revealed in Sunrise, page 53 Smoky asks what they killer looks like, and they describe Sol for him.Revealed in Sunrise, page 54 Floss tells them she saw a cat just like that heading across the field a couple sunrises ago.Revealed in Sunrise, page 54 Brambleclaw purrs that they were hard on his paws, and the patrol leaves.Revealed in Sunrise, page 54 Smoky tells Hazeltail to come back any time, and he is seen to be sad to let his daughter go.Revealed in Sunrise, page 54 ::When they come back on the return journey, Smoky and Floss do not appear.Revealed in Sunrise, page 184 References and Citations Category:Locations